russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese sa 2013
January 14, 2013 (Prind ads): Alin ang Masaya? Simula ngayong 2013, may bagong taon, ibahin mo ang mapapanonood mo sa paboritong TV, Dahil ang IBC, mas magiging Kapinoy ang pinaka-''Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese'' ang mga programa. Bago, di gaya-gaya ay tunay na Pinoy masaya! I''' for children's programming, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and public affairs programs. *Chinatown TV' Hosted by Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendelyn Ty and RJ Velantin Sunday @ 8:30 am A tele-magazine lifestyle show for experience China with Chinese. *Sesame Street'' Characters: Elmo Monday to Friday @ 8:00 am Ang American children's programming ngayon sa mga batang Pinoy muppets. *''Lunch Break'' Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Andersson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan and Nadia Montenegro Monday to Saturday @ 12:00 nn May bagong tanghali, ang noontime TV variety show, masaya pinag-sama-sama. *''Barney and Friends'' Characters: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Monday to Friday @ 8:30 am Hey kids, join Barney and friends will childs play. *''Noel @ Late Nite'' Hosted by Noel Trinidad Monday to Friday @ 12:45 am Your late-night will going interview at Noel's newest talk show. *''KapinoyLand'' Characters: Mr. Pinoy and Baby Pinoy Monday to Friday @ 4:00 pm and Sundays @ 7:30 am Kids, let's go KapinoyLand, have fun with singing and dancing will play, ang kauna-unahang at bagong children show nasa Philippine TV maging Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action at 3D computer-animation. *''Express Balita'' Anchored by Snooky Serna and TG Kintanar Monday to Friday @ 6:30 pm Mga bagong mukha ng tagapagbalita sa mainit at napapanahong isyu, Paglalahad ng mga balitang pinag-uusapang ng buong sambayanan ang nag-uunang longest-running news program sa hapon. *''Nora Mismo'' Hosted by Nora Aunor and Sonny Angara Saturday @ 6:00 am Mga ka-serbisyo, mga ka-misis, mga ka-nora, ang public service program na pinagsama at matindi. *''Ronda Trese'' Anchored by Tony Velasquez and Czarinah Lusuegro Monday to Friday @ 11:30 pm Ngayon, mga bagong ulat ang isisiwalat. Kung saan may balita, doon ilalathala. Dalawampu't apat na oras na pagmamatyag. Para sa komprehensibong pamamahayag. *''Linawin Natin'' Hosted by Jarius Bondoc Monday @ 12:00 mn Ang isyu ng gabi, ang imbestigasyon at publiko ng bayan. *''Snooky'' Hosted by Snooky Serna Friday @ 12:00 mn Ang bagong public service program si Snooky Serna ang tunay na serbisyo. *''Good Take'' Hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez Tuesday @ 12:00 mn Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' Hosted by Maxene Magalona Sunday @ 8:00 am See Maxene and company revitalize your interests. Have fun learning as we try to shift higher gear. *''Showbiz Star'' Hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal Monday to Friday @ 11:00 am Live, ang showbiz-presscon intriga sa umaga. *''Cooltura'' Hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba Monday to Friday @ 11:30 am, Staurday @ 8:30 am Kulturang tradisyon, cool ka pag-may alam ka sa Cooltura. *''Angara ng Bayan'' Hosted by Sonny Angara Wednesday @ 12:00 mn *''Pulsong Pinoy'' Hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia Thursday @ 12:00 mn Pangulo ng president Noynoy Aquino maging PNoy administrasyon. *''Winx Club'' Characters: Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom Monday, Tuesday @ Thursday 6:00 pm Beyond Believix, ang phenomenal numero uno sa animated fairy-serye na Alfea school sa Philippine TV! *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' Hosted by Christopher de Leon Saturday @ 9:00 pm and Sunday @ 9:30 pm Ang phenomenal game show ang primetime TV na to ang P2 million piso! *''Esperanza'' Starring Cristine Reyes Monday to Friday @ 9:30 pm Ang primetime phenomenal teleserye ang mahal kitang talaga. *''5 Girls and Daddy'' Starring AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 7:30 pm Ang pamilyang explosive teleserye ang kumpletong masaya! *''Maria Isabel'' Starring Fernando Carrillo and Adela Noriega Monday to Friday @ 10:00 pm Ang telenovela sa primetime ni Maria Isabel. *''Dear Heart'' Starring Anja Aguilar Sunday @ 2:45 pm Ang teen drama anthology mas real-life romance istorya at adventures, success, failures, heartaches at heartwarming victories naman in love. *''Pretty Young Woman'' Starring Jang Nara and Choi Daniel Monday to Friday @ 10:45 pm Ang koreanovela na makaka-kilig ang primetime tunay na romance! *''The Weakest Link'' Hosted by Richard Yap Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 8:30 pm Ang game show na phenomenal primetime ang Strongest Link ay P2 million piso. *''Pop Pixie'' Characters: Amore, Caramel, Cherie and Lockette Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 5:30 pm Ang animation na pixie ay pop pixie, masaya and fairy na to! *''Petra's Panniest'' Hosted by Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak Saturday @ 5:30 pm Petra ang bagong comedy sitcom na YouTube panniest mo! *''Cyborg Kurochan'' Characters: Kurochan Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 4:30 pm Action-packed anime ang cyborg gadgets at high-tech superhero! *''Kirarin'' Characters: Kirarin Sunday @ 9:30 am Ang girl anime at manga sa aming maganda sa magandang Kirarin. *''Born to be a Star'' Hosted by Anja Aguilar Saturday @ 8:00 pm, Sunday @ 8:30 pm Ang reality talent search show nasa Philippine TV! Mas Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese, basta't IBC-13, Pinoy ang Dating!